Conventionally, vehicles such as snowmobiles 700 (illustrated in FIG. 7) are constructed with a tunnel 702 supported by a suspension system 704. An endless track 706, which is operatively connected to an engine 708, slides around a suspension system 704 to propel the snowmobile 700. The snowmobile 700 has a front end 710 and a rear end 712. Handlebars 714 extend above a seat 716 behind the engine 708. The handlebars 714 are operatively connected to the skis 718 to steer the snowmobile 700 across the ground.
Fairings 720 are disposed around the engine 708 at the front end 710 of the snowmobile 700. The fairings 720 are provided to protect the engine 708 from the environment and to provide a platform onto which graphics may be applied so that the snowmobile 700 is aesthetically pleasing to an operator 722. Typically, in the conventional snowmobile 700, the fairings 720 have two parts, a hood section 724 and a pan section 726. The hood 724, which may or may not include a windshield 728, is usually connected pivotally to the snowmobile 700 at the front end 710. Accordingly, the hood 724 opens in the direction shown by the arrow 730.
One problem with the design of prior art snowmobiles is that access to the engine 708 is sometimes limited by the construction of the hood 724 and the pan 726, which may impede access to certain engine components. While not a significant problem for most prior art snowmobiles, modem snowmobiles have advanced in both size and complexity to require different approaches to the design of the panel(s) providing access to the engine and the engine components that such snowmobiles employ for propulsion.
One solution has been to provide side panels on snowmobiles that open by being rotated downwardly, providing operator access to the middle and lower portions of the engine. However, these side panels typically have been of a small size and, as a result, the regions of the engine capable of being accessed through these panels have been limited due to the small openings created when the side panels are opened.
The reasons behind maintaining relatively small side panels stem from design and practicability concerns. In the past, side panels have been constructed to be horizontally hinged to the base of the snowmobile so that they open in a direction downward and away from the snowmobile, toward the ground. Due to space restrictions, opening a side panel along a horizontal axis does not permit use of a larger side panel design. In particular, if large side panels are opened outwardly and downwardly along a horizontal axis, such panels create a barrier restricting the operator from examining a position in the middle of the opening, because the panel itself becomes an obstacle when it is rotated downwardly from the side of the snowmobile.
As stated previously, to the extent incorporated into prior art snowmobiles, side panels have been designed solely to provide access, although limited, to the engine of the snowmobile. Little if any thought was given to designing a side panel that could accomplish other functions, such as providing a windshield for the operator's legs or providing an attachment position for an airbox.
The traditional placement of knee rests has most often been in an area directly behind the side panel. The knee rest has never been incorporated into or attached to the side panel itself.
The traditional placement of the airbox on a conventional snowmobile has been between the engine and the gas tank. Primarily this was because the engine was situated toward the front of the vehicle. In a new design for a snowmobile, such as that shown in FIG. 1, however, the driver is positioned more forwardly. The engine of the vehicle shown in FIG. 1 is moved towards the rear of the vehicle. When compared to a conventional vehicle such as that shown in FIG. 7, the available space for an airbox between the engine and the fuel tank is reduced such that an airbox small enough to fit in such a space would not have a sufficient air volume for the engine to function properly.
Traditionally, the space between the belt guard and the hood was not used to hold an airbox. If used at all on conventional snowmobiles, some manufactures use the space between the belt guard and the hood as a place to attach a spare belt for the CVT.
The prior art is replete with examples of the use of the side panels on a snowmobile. None of the prior art designs, however, provide the advantages of the present invention.
One example of a prior art panel is incorporated in the Prowler snowmobile marketed by Artic Cat. The side panels on the Prowler are nothing more than rectangular access panels that extend between the upper windshield and the base of the snowmobile's frame. The rectangular side panel structures are horizontally hinged at the lower base and open downwardly, away from the snowmobile, toward the ground. The relatively small surface area of the side panels, by comparison to the relatively large size of the windshield, are obvious indicators of the limited access that the panel provides to the engine compartment of the snowmobile. In addition, the Prowler's side panels fail to provide any further significant advantage(s) outside that of covering an opening into the interior of the snowmobile. The leg support walls lie in a position separate from and inside of the side panels. The Prowler's side panels also lack any significant aerodynamic qualities or traits that deflect airflow (or wind) away from the legs of the operator. Moreover, the airbox on the Prowler is positioned conventionally.
Another prior art snowmobile, the Phazer marketed by Yamaha, employs side panels that are similar to the Prowler's side panels. The Phazer's side panels are hinged to the frame of the snowmobile at the base (or lower edge portion of the panel). The side panels open horizontally downward, toward the ground, away from the vehicle. Like Artic Cat's side panels, the Phazer's side panels lack any aerodynamic (or other) features that deflect air away from the legs of the operator. The semi-rectangular panels also fail to provide a structure suitable for supporting the legs of the driver. On this vehicle, leg support structures are attached behind the panel. Additionally, the side panels do not provide a position to which the airbox may be attached. The side panels of the Phazer, therefore, lack any role outside that of providing access to the interior of the vehicle.
Side panels that are currently available for snowmobile construction fall short of providing a suitably larger opening to permit easy access the engine.
Additionally, side panels that are currently available lack any structural function outside that of providing access to the snowmobile's engine.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved side panel that provides greater access to the interior frame and engine related components.
In addition, a need has developed for a design that deflects air away from the operator while the snowmobile is moving.
Also, a need has developed for a design to which an airbox may be affixed.
A need has arisen also for a snowmobile design where the airbox is situated in the space provided above the belt guard.